Love me love me say that you love me
by aussiegleek18
Summary: To jenn6891 for helping my find a puckleberry fic :


**A/N I own nothing! So this is to jenn6891 who was the second person to tell me the name of the story I was after, the first person had their PM of so I couldn't message them, hope you like it :) Prompt at the end**

There was 2 things Rachel Berry was certain of, 1 that Finn Hudson was a really nice guy and 2, he wasn't her leading man; that spot belonged to one Noah Puckerman who was currently kissing her birth mother; which made her both sick, angry and incredibly sad. She had gone over to Shelby's to talk to her about West Side Story; she did say she had played Maria 10 times; so she was perfect to ask for advice, plus they might bond over it... maybe. But as she stood in the hallway after finding the door unlocked; looking at Puck and Shelby kissing while Beth was asleep in her crib, she couldn't get out of their fast enough, before they saw her; she ran out of the house so fast she didn't even bother closing the door, once they had come up for air they would know that somebody saw them; but until then Rachel just needed to leave so she did.

She avoided the hell out of Shelby and Puck after that; it had been a week since the incident and Rachel couldn't look either one in the eye, Shelby didn't notice it much considering she didn't have much to do with Rachel at school; Puck on the other hand noticed that Rachel was avoiding him so after Glee practice; he stayed behind to chat to her.

"Berry, what's up?" Puck said casually.

"Nothing," Rachel said before turning and tried to leave the room but Puck stopped her.

"Why are you avoiding me Rachel?" Puck said kind of seriously.

"I'm not," Rachel said simply.

Puck sighed, she wasn't going to admit that she WAS avoiding him so he changed the subject.

"So Santana told me that you asked all the girl's for advice about sex, planning on giving it up to Hudson?" Puck said, sneering the last past out, he didn't want to think about Finn and Rachel together... if he was honest he didn't want to think about Rachel with anyone but him.

"That's none of your business Puck," Rachel said harshly before looking up and him and then back down and concentrated on packing away her sheet music.

"Why now?" Puck said softly, "Why him?" Puck added staring at the back of the tiny girls head.

"Because he wants me, because I know he'll be gentle and because he has never ever kissed my birth mother," Rachel whispered back, "And because he's not you," Rachel said trying in vain to not cry.

"Rach-" Puck began but Rachel cut him off,

"Don't Noah, it's fine;" Rachel said turning to face him giving her a bright (100% fake) smile.

"It meant nothing," Puck said quickly, did Rachel still have feelings for him to?

"So why did you kiss her Puck? Why?" Rachel asked with tears in her eyes.

"Because, she's the closest thing to you as I'm going to get," Puck said a little bit angrily, "You have Finn "Golden Boy" Hudson; you can't be angry with me for moving on." Puck said defending his actions.

"With my mum?" Rachel said a little annoyed,"You could kiss anyone in the whole wide world just not her.." Rachel sighed.

There was a pause,

"You want to know why I am going to have sex with Finn this weekend?" Rachel asked not pausing long enough to give Puck time to respond before she continued "It's because, I want to get it over and done with since I realised that the person that I want to lose my virginity to, made out with my birth mum. Because he doesn't want me anymore, so I am trying to get over him and I am trying to fall in love with his best friend but it's just so hard to when I'm still so in love with him!" Rachel said looking Puck dead in the eyes, "But I've realised, just because you love someone doesn't mean they will love you back... Look at me and Shelby; so if you don't mind I'm going home now," Rachel said turning to leave but before she could; Puck pressed her against the piano and kissed Rachel passionately on the mouth. It was rough but gentle, hot but sweet all at the same time.

"I fucking love you too Rachel," Puck said against her mouth, looking her in the eyes. "The kiss between Shelby and I happened because, when she fucking smiles it reminds me of you; when she laughs, it's your laugh and I wanted, no need you so badly; that I just pretending, even if it were for 5 minutes that it was you and that you were mine again," Puck said sincerely.

"Really?" Rachel whispered,

"Really," Puck said before kissing her again, "You are gunna tell Hudson tomorrow that you are my girl and that the first and last person you are going to be sleeping with is me," Puck said before kissing her sweetly to which Rachel just smiled and kissed him back.

**A/N Hope you like it jenn6891 Prompts below :)**

**Rachel is thinking about having sex with Finn and Puck comments why now? **

**Rachel witnessed Puck and Shelby kissing or overheard them discussing what happened and decide to give up on Puck fighting for her and just get it over with, with Finn.**


End file.
